The Vampire Hunter
by ShaneCollinsLover
Summary: Claire doesn't find the Glass House gang, but they find her.  But, Claire has a secret.  One she won't tell to anyone.  And how does she already know about the vampires?       R&R PPLLEEASSEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, in this story Michael isn't a ghost or a vampire and Eve works (for now) at TPU.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything! (sadly)**

Shane, Eve, and Michael could hear Monica going at some poor girl. They had come to see Eve at work and were all leaving. But when they heard Monica bitching, they gave each other a knowing look. Then Shane headed off in that direction and with no choice but to follow him, Michael and Eve fell into step behind him.

"Did you just hit my friend you stupid little bitch?"

They froze and looked at one another. Then they heard a _slap _and started to walk faster. They walked even faster when they heard yet another slap, distinctively coming from another person. They looked at each other, astonished. Had some one just slapped Monica _back?_

Suddenly there was a loud noise followed by a _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ They ran around the corner just in time to see Monica and her followers cheering and laughing while a girl went tumbling down the stairs, hitting every sharp edge possible.

Eve gasped and ran to the girl who was now near the bottom of the stairs. Monica stopped laughing to look Shane straight in the eye. She grinned

"Hey bitch," Shane growled. "Haven't gotten over hurting the innocent?"

Monica laughed. "Well, she wasn't exactly _innocent_ she slapped me."

"She sure as Hell had a good reason."

She made a face. "Yea, whatever. When you get that stick out of your ass," she winked. "Call me."

With one hair flip over her shoulder she twitched away with her group laughing behind her.

The only thing that kept Shane where he was, and not going after Monica, was the small crumpled body at the end of the stairs, well that and the warning glare Michael was giving him.

Eve was talking. "She's - she's got a pulse. What should we do? Hospital?"

Shane shrugged. "School nurse? Do they even _have _a nurse in this dump?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course they do, dumbass."

"How would _you_ know? I mean-"

He was cut of by a moan. Suddenly the girl on the floor opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at them and quickly looked away. Eve ran up to her and gave her a hand up.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? I'm Eve by the-"

She coughed. "Claire. Uh, thanks for helping me up. I'm such a klutz. Falling down the stairs and all. I'm fine, see ya." Claire turned to leave when Michael spoke.

"We saw what happened.'

Claire froze. "Well, okay. Then you know there's noting to be done. But, thanks again. I'm fine." This time she started to limp away.

"Why don't we help you get to your dorm?"

"No." Claire spoke with such a finality it sounded like the place was never going to be seen by her again. "Sorry, I just can't go back there."

Eve looked at her. "Well then where are you going?"

"Nurse first. Then, there is some adds for people looking for a roommate."

Eve and Shane's head's snapped toward Michael. Eves eye's where like a big puppy. Michael shook his head and mouthed, "_We can't. Underage."_

How Michael knew that Shane didn't know, but he didn't care.

"Dude. You _know_ what Monica's capable of. You've seen it. I've been through it. You now."

Michael and Shane stared at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _Alyssa. _

Michael sighed. "Hey!" Claire was already at the front doors. "Hey wait!" Michael, Shane, and Eve ran up the hall to Claire.

She looked nervous. "What?"

"Listen. We've got a room. 100 dollars a month. I can let you stay there for a month till you find some other place to stay. You're what, 16?"

Claire looked him in the eye. Almost 17."

Michael nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, either way I can't let you stay for very long. Got it?"

Claire looked surprised, but…. impressed. "You're letting me stay in your house? Just like that?"

Eve grinned. Michael nodded. "Well yeah, obviously you needed help so-"

" How do I know you're not a friend of Monica?"

They all started at her.

"_Her?_" Shane said incredulous. "_That _bitch? Oh, you have _got _to be shitting me. I wouldn't touch that thing with a 100 foot pole."

Claire looked at him watching his face.

"Okay. Sorry. I just-yeah okay."

Eve's smile was large. "Uh-yeah. I mean if that's cool…'

"Cool? _Cool?_ It's freaking awesome!" She practically squealed the last part.

Claire grimaced. "Thanks."

Michael shrugged. "No problem. Uh- you might want to get that checked out…. you look really pale."

And she was. Pale as a vampire in fact. She was also unbalanced. "Yeah… I'll just…"

She fainted.

Just in time Shane caught her before she hit the ground. He swooped her up into his arms.

"Okay then, anyone know where the nurse is? Eve?"

Eve nodded and led the way.

The entire way Shane carried Claire and couldn't help but notice the way her small figure seemed to fit into his arms and the way they seemed like two puzzle pieces fitting together.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, THANK YOU! I loved all the reviews! It was so helpful! But, I guess I'll get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyttthhiiinngggg (darn. I want Shane. WHY HE NO REAL?)**

After they took Claire to the nurse, she had woken up by then, saying it was all an accident, they took her to the Glass House. She didn't say a word. Just curled into a ball in the side of the car, looking out the window.

Eve tried to talk to her.

"So, Claire what are you doing in Morganville's dump of a collage?"

Claire shook her head.

"Uhhhh…okay. Well, if it's any help, I think you should leave. Go to a better trash collage. Just not here."

Claire snorted.

Eve blinked at her a few times. "What? You don't want to leave?"

Claire barely looked at her. "I can't."

"Do-do you know about the-"

"Eve." Michael's voice was ice. Frozen, hard ice.

No one spoke for a while; until Claire did.

"Vampires? Yeah I know about the vampires."

Her voice was cold and bitter, it could have cut something in half. Or multiple pieces.

Shane choked. "You know? How the hell could you know? You're only a student. They never know."

Claire looked at him. The first times she'd moved her head. Her voice came out hard and yet….sad.

"I'm different."

Shane, Eve, and Michael where looking at her. She sure was different, just, kind of serious. Too serious, for her age.

Claire didn't speak again.

When they got to the house, Claire looked around and smiled.

"Thanks, I mean...I'll pay and everything…but thanks."

"Uh,yeah. Sure thing." Michael had never felt so awkward.

It was weird. How quick Claire could go from a scared teenager, to someone years older than her.

"So, Claire. Rents 100 dollars a month and we switch between each other for dinner." Michael said.

Here Claire gave a genuine smile. "Cool. I like to cook."

Shane sighed in relief. "Well, thank god. The only thing that's been edible in years has been my chili."

Eve frowned. "Hey! My cooking's not _that _bad. Right Michael?"

Michael scratched the back of his head. "Ahh-"

"Fine! Fine! Come on Claire I'll show you your room."

As Eve lead Claire up the stairs Michael spook behind them. "Claire. Don't go out after dark."

Claire's steps never faulted, but her face darkened. "I know."

After Eve showed her the room, Claire locked herself in, but not before a quiet thank you. She knew what her purpose was here. And it wasn't to move in with a couple of immature teenagers. No. It was to hunt. To kill. She couldn't let herself to get close to these people. Again, no. She'd stay here for a little bit, then find a place she could afford. By herself.

She threw herself into bed.

**There we go! Sorry, I know it was short, and not much happened, but I swear next time there will be more action. Plus when I was writing this I was listening to my Mom trying to explain the Hunger Games to my Dad. Just a little distracting. Thanks for reading Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own…..nothing. at. all…poop.**

She woke around 2 am to a noise. It sounded like someone, some_thing_ was right outside her window. She slipped out of bed and looked down, from the window. Someone was there. She felt her heart beat faster and her blood pump. This was one of them. She would kill it. She ran over to her bag and grasped her sharpest sliver coated stake from the inside pocket.

She thought the house would creak with her walking so slowly. But it didn't, and she got out the backdoor without waking anyone. After slipping outside the door-leaving it open a crack for an emergency- she saw that the thing was still out there. She didn't know why or what it was doing. But she didn't care. She wanted to kill it. She gripped the stake and snuck closer. The thing froze, hearing her behind him. One more step…just as she swung her weapon, he turned and lunged with fangs out. She swung but missed. His sharp nail grabbed her face and drew blood, right around the bruise from Monica. It hurt. Right before he stuck his fangs in her neck, she got the stake positioned and thrust it right into where his heart would have been. He froze. Staggered backward and got two words out before he fell

"You _bitch._"

Claire stood there waiting for the poison to take place. She had down that herself. She waited till he turned to dust to pick up the stake from the ground. Yes, definitely dead. Claire smiled. _One down, many to go. _She was still smiling as a light breeze was carried away the remains of the vampire.

Claire had spent two whole years on the poison, to make _sure _they died. It would kill them quicker and after a while, they'd turn to dust. Gone.

The following morning when Claire came downstairs all three housemates where there. Eve and uh…Crap. What were the two boy's names? When she walked into the kitchen the three heads popped up from their breakfast and they all stopped talking.

"Claire!" Eve said, maybe too brightly. "You okay?"

Claire gave a non-comment shrug and mad a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Uh-yeah. Shane Michael and I-" _Ah, so those where their names. _ "Where just talking about you staying-"

"I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"What? No, no, that's not what I meant-"

"She means, " the brown haired boy, (Shane, maybe?) cut in. She really couldn't remember. Too much sleep maybe. "That you're crazy if you're going to go back there while Monica's still after you."

He sounded concerned which was cute…and sad. No one had been worried for Claire in ten years.

"He's right you know," said the blond. "You can say here. Really. You don't seem the kind to bring in much trouble."

_HA!_ If only he knew how wrong he really was.

"Please Claire. It would be the best thing ever for another girl to live here."

Claire gave a small smile. "Okay, thanks." Eve beamed.

_But only for a little while_, she promised herself. These people seemed nice and didn't deserve to get hurt.

Everyone was still sitting around the table an hour later. Claire had even laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while. But they were still trying to get things out of her. Mostly Eve and Michael. Shane seemed to….understand.

"So, Claire where are you from again?"

Claire knew she hadn't told them that, and knew Michael knew it too. Smart boy.

"New Orleans."

Michael's eyebrows rose, but Shane spoke first.

"Then why the hell did you come here?"

Claire started him right in the eye without blinking. Everyone seemed to tense up.

Claire's voice rang through the silence.

"I had nowhere else to go."

They all stared at her. Something about the way she said it seemed….off.

Eve cleared her throat. "So...what happened to you parents?"

Claire turned to stare at her. She didn't say anything. Eve was the first to look away.

To try and clear up some on the awkwardness and tension Michael looked down at the paper.

"Guys. Brandon is missing."

**Dun Dun duhhhhh. So. There's chapter 3! Tell me what you think please? Was Claire too badass? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! So sorry I haven't updated anything in like…ffoorreevverr. Okay, not forever, but a long time. So, I'll _try _to make this longer for ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

_"Guys Brandon's missing."_

Eve dropped her fork and Shane's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. Claire felt a little out of the loop.

"Um, who's Brandon?"

"Vamp." Shane was looking at Eve. So was Michael. "Dumbass one at that." He glanced at her. "How do you know about the vampires anyway?"

Eve, still pale, turned to Claire, waiting for an explanation. Michael didn't take his eyes of Eve.

"You answer my question first. You told me _what_ Brandon is but _who_ he is. Then I'll answer yours."

Shane seemed impressed. "Okayyyy. Fine. Brandon is a guy. He uhhh-"

Some color had returned to Eve's cheeks. "He owns people. I used to be one of them. He tends to bite them. Cause you know-vamp-but no one really stops him." Eve paused. "He's one of the reasons I turned Goth and when I left I-I left him to my little brother. Not-not much I can do now, I guess." Eve seemed near tears.

Claire reached out to her a second before Michael. "Eve. I'm so sorry. You didn't have to tell me that. Really. I understand."

Eve waved of her kind words. "It's okay. It's done with. Now, since we told you about Brandon and I told you something about me, you tell something about yourself to us."

Claire looked around at the faces of her new roommates. Michaels, suspicious. Eve, sad and hopeful. Shane, curious and concerned. If she told them, she'd be putting them in danger and yet….she'd never told anyone. She felt she could trust them, and once she thought about it, everything seemed to want to burst from her mouth.

"Okay, my parents are dead, that's why they don't exactly care were I am. And as to knowing about the vampires, that's because they killed my parents. So, like I said before, I'm different."

Silence. They had all stopped eating and Michael had dropped his paper. Before they could speak, Claire grabbed at the paper to see what Michael was reading. There it was, _**Missing: If seen, please contact the Founder immediately. **_Underneath the title was a picture of the missing, Brandon. The picture was small, but there was no mistaking him. That was the vampire Claire had killed just last night.

Claire stood up from the table as Shane started to talk. "Claire, we're so sor-"

She held up her hand. "Leave it. I hate pity. Please. But thanks, I guess." She smiled. "Eve, I don't think you're going to have to worry about Brandon anymore." She walked to set her plate in the sink and grabbed her backpack. Her roommates seemed at a loss for words. "Oh, and thanks for breakfast. It was great! See you after school!" She ran up to the door and walked into the bright sunlight.

She was already half way towards TPU when she remembered. Monica. Shit. She'd be looking for Claire. Claire had been thinking about how _good_ it felt to tell someone about her mom and dad. She hadn't told them the whole story, no, but still, she didn't feel so…lonely. She was scared of Monica, yes. Which you may think is weird, with her killing vampires in cold blood. But Monica wasn't a soul-less creature…well…one could argue…but Claire couldn't exactly kill a living breathing teenager. And Monica just….scared her. Monica could hurt Claire; _had _hurt Claire, and Claire shouldn't have a weapon on campus and couldn't fight back. She killed vamps with science, not strength. But, she _had _to go to school. Never missed a day. Not even when her parents died. Maybe, now that she was living somewhere else, she didn't have to be as worried. She still _could _go to school. She'd just have to start defending herself more. She could do it. With one deep breath Claire walked to campus.

**There! So, I wrote all of that on the spot, so tell me what you think! And I need help! Should Michael, Shane and Eve find out about her killing vamps soon? Or should Claire get to know them more? Should Michael still be turned into a vamp? And what about Monica? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here's something, not much, but something.**

By the time Claire got to school, Monica was nowhere in sight. With a slight shrug she went into the math building. After a quite….inactive day, Claire was walking back to the Glass House. She had a feeling. Not an, _oh shit; vampire _feeling, but…something.

And she was right to have that feeling, she was _so close_ to the glass house when it happened, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a small alley next to the Glass House. She was thrown on the ground, but quickly rolled to her feet before any of the kicks could reach her. She then saw where she was, her window was just above her. This is where she had killed Brandon. Panicked she turned towards her attacker, thinking back to the night before. But no, no vampire, just….Monica.

"So, this is where you moved huh? Well, it fits you. All you idiots in the same house."

Claire rolled her eyes. She was so _sick _of this bitch. Plus she wasn't living in the dorm so it was okay if she pounded her a few times, right?

" Really, Monica? I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your crap, so please leave before I smack you around."

Monica sneered and her 'friends' laughed. "_You," _she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Claire, then at herself. "Beat _me _up? Bitch please. You do remember who pushed you down the stairs right? Hit your head to hard?"

Claire, right then, lost it, and started to swing her fist just as a voice spoke out.

"Who's there? Claire?"

Claire spun around to see Shane behind her, he has sounded concerned but now he looked outright angry. He was glaring at Monica over her head. Claire was just opening her mouth to say something when Shane's eyes widen and he started to yell. Then she felt the sharp pain in her head. Monica had hit her, and she staggered. _Dumb,_ she chastised herself, _you shouldn't have turned; you knew that._ Quickly she turned around and swung. This time she really _did_ hit Monica, right across the face. Everyone went silent as Monica slowly turned her head back around.

"Uh, you are gonna get it, you-"

Just as Monica stepped forward, Claire was dragged backward. Shane was pulling her over to the house.

"Maybe next times Monica, thanks for the offer!" He yelled, just as they opened the door to the house.

As he closed it a seething Monica stormed towards it. Shane locked it and waited as Monica finally, after pounding on it, realized that she couldn't get it.

"YOU WILL GET IT DANVERS! IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED BITCH!"

For about two more minutes Claire and Shane just stood there staring at each other.

Claire cleared her throat. "Thanks, for-uh- saving me there."

Shane's eyes widened "Saved _you?_ I think you did that yourself when you socked her in the face there." His eyes held awe and….respect. "Jesus. You just punched Monica Morrell. _In the face. Just BOOM. _ That should get a plaque." He grinned a sexy grin, but it faded quickly. "Well, shit, she'll be after you twice as hard now. " He shook his head ruefully. "Well, at least you're staying here. But damn girl, I really wished I had gotten that on video or something."

When he grinned at her, she didn't really know where to look. It was odd, how he made her feel. She felt….awkward? Yes, she _was _awkward, but a lot of that was for show. She wasn't supposed to get close to people but, he made her feel _real._ And it needed to stop.

"Hah, well thanks anyway." They stood there for a few more minutes. Shane was just…staring. He was looking at her and it made her feel naked. After a while, Claire still unable to speak with him looking at her like that, he shook his head, as if realizing what he was doing.

"Uhhh, yeah sure no problem." He grinned at her. "Dinner?" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Uh, you know, it's, I think it's ready."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, of course."

They both couldn't get out of there quicker.

**Yahhh! Shane! I love him so much. Please REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE _EVER _IN YOUR FAVOR! Sorryy, random, but 7 MORE DAYS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy, I'm sorry it's been awhile! But at least I am now...but. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF HG? I DID. SOOOOOOOO GGOOOODDDDDDDDD:):D Now to make your week even better, SHANE.**

As Claire and Shane got into the kitchen, they started to wish they hadn't been in such a rush. On the counter, was Eve. And standing over her was Michael. And they were…

"OMGOD. PLEASE. MY EYYYEESSS!" Shane covered his eyes and staggered to his seat. Michael tore his lips from Eves and _blushed. _ Eve quickly jumped down from the counter.

"Uhhh..we ..we were just-"

Claire's eyebrows rose. "Making dinner? Riggghhhttt. I think we should all just pretend that didn't happen. I'm just too hungry." She plopped down into her chair.

Eve straightened her shirt and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

They all sat down and dug into the chili. After about 10 minutes of a strained silence, Shane spoke.

"Okay, I know we said we wouldn't talk about it but seriously. I have to ask. Have you guys-"

'Dude, it just started now, sorry we don't tell you every second of our life."

Shane grinned at Eve's uncomfortable answer. "Sooooooo…you haven't _done it_ yet?"

Michael and Eve went crimson. Shane smiled, clearly enjoying their embarrassment.

"No man, couples don't always do it their first night together, that's only you." Michael raised his brow at Shane.

Eve seemed surprise. "Sooo, we're a couple now?"

Michael turned his attention to her. "Well, that's what I was hoping.."

Eve was beaming. "Me too sweetheart."

Shane grimaced. "See? That's why I don't do couples. Getting called _sweetheart_? No thanks."

Michael and Eve were barely paying any attention to him. Eve just flipped him off. Claire snorted into her chili.

Eve gave Michael a secret smile and a wink, then turned to Claire. "So…I've been wanting to ask Claire….What did you mean when you said we shouldn't have to worry about Brandon anymore?"

Claire thought fast, she shouldn't have been so lose with her words, but she had wanted to comfort Eve then. So, now, she lied.

"Hmmmm? Oh, I don't know I just had a feeling." She shrugged.

"Huh. You mean like, intuition?'

Claire avoided the question. "What? Shane Collins know a word that big? I would have never thought!"

Eve laughed. "Goodness, you're right. Way to go Shane. Impressing the college girls."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Merp. Whatever. " He took a giant bite of chili and gulped it down. "Oh, and since you're done with your love fest, Claire punched Monica."

Eve and Michael dropped their spoons and stared.  
>"About time. High five man. " Eve held up her hand.<p>

Claire smiled and slapped it. "She hit me first, plus, before she could do anything, Shane grabbed me and pulled me inside."

Michael shook his head. "Of course."

Eve was still grinning, but slowly it faded. "Claire?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What…what happened to your parents, exactly?"

Claire stopped eating, but didn't look up from her plate.

Eve hurried to speak. "You don't need to tell us-I just...was wondering…"

Claire put her spoon down slowly, but still; didn't look up.

"No, no. It's- you all want to know- and you guys let me stay her and… I think you guys…" Claire swallowed. "Deserve it."

All three housemates were silent. No one was moving, and they didn't understand what Claire meant when she said they "deserved it" but they still wanted to know.

Claire, on the other hand, was taking a couple deep breaths. When she said they deserved it…it wasn't really what she meant. She felt a connection to these people and…wanted to tell them.

"It was a Sunday night. Any other night. I was 6 years old, and there was a knock at the door. My parents, who had just been laughing at me, I kept trying to do my hair…and they both went to get. I watched. As they opened the door, the looks of joy left their faces and looks of horror replaced it. My father tried to get in front of my mom, but he was grabbed and dragged out the door. My mom screamed, she took and step forward and then turned towards me. She told me to hide. To run. I did. I hide in the closet. I saw my mom running in the opposite direction, trying to keep him away from me, but she didn't make it. He grabbed her and…bit. I watched as the life drained out of her. I watched her die. And then he reached into her pocket and took out a book. He grinned, turned around and…left. I stayed there for hours...until the neighbors noticed something was wrong." Claire finally looked up. Shane's face was horrified, Eve's was so sad, and she was crying, and Michael looked sympathetic. Shane slowly reached out and gripped Claire's hand. She turned it and entwined her fingers with his. It gave her…comfort. Hope. She took a breath and continued.

"He killed them for the book. They knew something, had something, they weren't supposed to…and they died for. That's why I'm here. I have to know. I _need_ to know. I can't leave."

Eve took a big breath. "Oh, Claire. If-if you need anything.."

Claire shook her head. "No, no. Letting me stay was the best thing you could have done. Thank you."

Shane squeezed her hand. "I know how you feel Claire…I…my sister died in a fire. My mom was killed ny one of…them. I can talk...if you need me."

Claire looked up in Shane's face and felt the first tear run down her face Shane under stood. She could tell. Just like her, he had been hurt in a way that could never be healed. And he had offered to…talk. She had never, in ten years been able to do that. She gripped his hand hard and gave him a small, sad smile. "Thank you. I'd like that."

Shane smiled at her and Claire didn't let go of his hand for the rest of dinner.

**Boom. That too me forever. At least it's longer… ILOVESHANE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have a big baton competition coming up this weekend and it's been taking over my life. The only reason I'm able to update now is cause I got sick…blaahhh, plus I thought you guys deserved a new chapter.:) So, here ya go. Sorry if it turns out short. Oh, and I don't own the Morganville Vampires.**

By the time everyone was done eating, it was getting late, and Claire still needed to study. So

after saying night to everyone she headed up the stairs. She sat in her room for about an hour _trying _to

study, but it wasn't working for her. Her thought kept going back to her parents, the book, everyone's

reaction, and…Shane. It kept going back to Shane for some reason she didn't understand. She looked

over at the clock. 11:30. She wasn't sure if he'd be in there, but she walked over to his room anyway.

She had decided to take Shane up on his offer to talk.

Lightly she knocked on his door. She stayed there for a minute, and after she decided no one was there she turned away. She was half way to her room, when she heard a soft, "Claire?"

She turned. Shane, looking rumbled, as if he had been lying in bed, was standing at his door staring at her.

"Claire? What is it?"

"Uhhh…I just, I wasn't-it.." She realized she sounded like an idiot. Probably looked like one, the way Shane was looking at her.

"Look. You said we could talk, and I just….after telling you guys that story, I couldn't stop thinking about it…and…" she really didn't know what else to say.

In answer, Shane opened the door wider.

Claire smiled her relief and ducked into his room under his arm.

She didn't like to admit it but, Claire had never been in a boys room before. Well, her dads of course. But, she'd never dated a guy. Never _kissed_ a guy….and she had no idea how the _hell_ her mind had gotten there.

Shane closed the door and sat on his bed, looking at her. She blinked. Okay…maybe this wasn't the best idea. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here to kill. And for some reason, she kept forgetting that. Especially with Shane here.

"Uh, Claire? You said you wanted to talk?..." Shane had a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh, maybe…this wasn't the best idea…I'll just...go." She had her hand on the door knob when Shane spoke.

"My family was ruined by them too, you know. Vampires."

She took her hand of the doorknob and turned to face him, he was looking at the ground.

"It was all my fault, though. Alyssa. Mom." Claire slid down the door, facing him.

"The girl who threw you down the steps? Monica? Yeah, she killed my sister. She tried to…get with me; I rejected her, and she was pissed. So pissed she burnt my house. Alyssa was still in there. I…I tried to get to her. I swear I tired Claire." When he looked up his eyes were wet with tears. Claire stood up and went to him.

She stayed there as he told his story, Monica, Alyssa, the fire, running, his mom, and how he came to live here, with Michael and Eve. Claire hadn't realized she was crying until Shane looked up and wiped them from her checks.

"Hey, don't, don't cry. I don't usually tell this to people after I've known them for only a few days. I'm sorry."

Claire squeezed his hand. "Shane, don't apologize, I…just get emotional quickly. And I wasn't your fault, you know. None of it."

Shane looked down. She knew he'd always think it was, no matter who said what. Slowly she stood.

"Shane. Shane thank you. I'm sorry. You really didn't have to tell me that, but it… helped. I know that may sound weird, but it really did. Thank you."

Shane looked back up at her. "It's okay. It helped me too. It's been bottled up for so long…." He shrugged. "Plus, if it helped you, it was worth it."

Claire blushed and looked down. "Well….good night." She quickly slipped out the door.

That night, Claire still couldn't sleep. Not with all she'd learned. So, she grabbed her bag, and slipped down the stairs out the door. _Time to kill something._

**Phew. There we go. Short and sweet. Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
